


Плюсы в минусах

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Рен не любил организационную работу, просто терпеть не мог. Это было, скорее, по части его лучшего друга, из-за которого, собственно, Рену сейчас и приходилось сидеть за столом регистрации участников конференции, методично вычеркивать нужные фамилии, выдавать пропуски и листочки с расписанием".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плюсы в минусах

Рен не любил организационную работу, просто терпеть не мог. Это было, скорее, по части его лучшего друга, из-за которого, собственно, Рену сейчас и приходилось сидеть за столом регистрации участников конференции, методично вычеркивать нужные фамилии, выдавать пропуски и листочки с расписанием. Самое обидное, что это был законный выходной, а ему всё равно приходилось торчать в университете. Желание прибить втянувшего его в это Дайго периодически сменялось осознанием того, что всё к лучшему: студенческая активность давала какие-никакие, а бонусы, а этот семестр для Рена и так выдался неожиданно сложным в плане учебы.

Рен вздохнул и обвел холл усталым взглядом, уже не в первый раз задержав его на компании парней. Они стояли там уже минут двадцать, и ни один из них так еще и не зарегистрировался. Вот и сейчас с их стороны раздался очередной взрыв смеха. «Какие же шумные», — поморщился Рен. У него и так от всего этого гама начинала болеть голова.

— Пятнадцать минут до конца регистрации, не раскисай! — Рен вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда его хлопнули по плечу. Дайго плюхнулся рядом на свободный стул и, не получив никакой реакции на свои слова, удивленно проследил за взглядом друга, как раз снова обращенным в сторону шумной компании. Удивление тут же сменилось понимающей усмешкой.

— Ну и кто из них тебе понравился? — понизив голос, поинтересовался он, пихая Рена локтем в бок.

— Дайго! — он возмущенно обернулся к другу, но тот только подмигнул в ответ.

— Дай угадаю. Ммм… тот, что повыше, правильно?

Рен лишь закатил глаза.

— Не приписывай другим собственные вкусы.

Дайго насмешливо фыркнул и вернулся за свой стол. Когда его сажали на регистрацию местных студентов, Рен ожидал, что у него будет куда больше работы, чем у Дайго, который регистрировал участников из других городов. На деле же оказалось совсем наоборот, и Рен чувствовал мрачное удовлетворение. Однако друг не выглядел сильно разочарованным, и оставалось загадкой, как он только успевает всех отмечать, всем улыбаться, объяснять интересующимся, куда проходить, и при этом еще болтать с самим Реном. Впрочем, Дайго всегда был таким, сколько Рен его знал, но его всё равно не уставала поражать активность, которую тот способен был развивать.

От размышлений Рена отвлек очередной студент, жаждущий получить пропуск участника, а когда спустя пару минут он уже машинально взглянул в привычном направлении, знакомой компании там уже не было. Рен вздохнул, сам не понимая, почему не испытывает по этому поводу радости. Он ведь даже не помнил особо, как эти парни выглядели, не так уж внимательно он их разглядывал. Но вот скрещенные на груди руки, запрокинутая голова и заразительный смех одного из них почему-то врезались в память очень хорошо. Рен надулся на самого себя и посмотрел на часы: пять минут до начала — не удивительно, что они ушли.

— Я узнал, — Дайго снова подлетел к нему, заговорщически улыбаясь. — Его зовут Льюис Джесси, и он из Токио.

— Иностранец?!

Он против собственной воли удивленно обернулся к другу, и Дайго довольно рассмеялся.

— Агааа! Я так и знал, что был прав!

— Да ну тебя, — буркнул Рен, отворачиваясь.

— Вряд ли иностранец, — продолжил Дайго. — Во всяком случае, говорил безо всякого акцента. Но, судя по внешности, явно полукровка.

— Ну да, у тебя же глаз уже наметанный, — ехидно протянул Рен, а Дайго фыркнул: он никогда не обижался на беззлобные комментарии в адрес собственных отношений.

— А еще, судя по тому, что я услышал из их разговора, он выступает в секции математики. Так что можешь сходить посмотреть. Сам же всегда говорил, что главное — наличие общих интере…

— Вот вроде бы парни, а сплетничаете хуже девчонок.

Дайго с Реном одновременно подскочили, испуганно уставившись на стоящего за ними молодого человека, в котором оба узнали одного из тех ребят, что были вместе с Джесси.

— Неужели так сложно подойти и просто познакомиться? — продолжил тем временем тот и усмехнулся. — Приведу наглядный пример: Мацумура Хокуто, очень приятно.

Дайго с Реном смущенно переглянулись. Что ж, судя по всему, на них хотя бы не злились.

— Но, раз, видимо, всё-таки сложно, так и быть — это тебе, — и Хокуто протянул ничего не понимающему Рену сложенный вчетверо листок.

_«Выше нос! Эта нудная конференция скоро закончится ^__~ »_

Дайго, заглянувший ему через плечо, тут же захихикал.

— Видимо, ты сидел с таким задолбанным выражением лица, что это просто невозможно было не заметить.

— Заткнись, — процедил Рен, стремительно краснея.

— И почему парням всегда приходится самим делать первый шаг… — наигранно вздохнул Хокуто и махнул им рукой. — Удачи.

— Эй! А ты, — Рен возмущенно обернулся к Дайго, — прекрати уже ржать! Или мне напомнить, как ты сам несколько месяцев ходил кругами? «Бла-бла-бла, да он ведь такой популярный!.. Да как я могу… Да он на старшем курсе…» — передразнил он друга, с удовлетворением отмечая, что тот всё же смутился. — И поэтому ты, — Рен ткнул в него пальцем, — остаешься дежурить в холле, а я пошёл отсюда.

— Ну-ну, знаю я, куда ты пошел, — ехидно протянул Дайго и крикнул уже вслед: — Ты хоть номер аудитории знаешь?

Рен, не поворачиваясь, показал другу кулак, едва удержавшись, чтобы не изобразить более неприличный жест.

Кажется, эта конференция обещала стать чуть менее нудной.


End file.
